


My Child, Not Yours

by LadyElyzaAria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Severitus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2566427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyElyzaAria/pseuds/LadyElyzaAria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they find out that Voldemort is after them because of their child, Lily and James go into hiding and decide to abandon baby Harry in an orphanage to save themselves.</p><p>Angered and disgusted by their decisions, Severus takes Harry away from them before they can leave Harry at the orphanage and decides to raise the child himself with help from his friends.</p><p>What will happen now when the Potters come back and want Harry back?</p><p>A/N: This fic contains characters from another work on Fanfiction.net and was inspired by that fanfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series, but I do own this story plot.

Warnings: Cursing from Voldemort, Severus, and other characters. And expect OOCness from some characters

Summary: When they find out that Voldemort is after them because of their child, Lily and James go into hiding and decide to abandon baby Harry in an orphanage to save themselves. Angered by their decisions, Severus takes Harry away from them before they can leave Harry at the orphanage and raises the child himself. Along the way, Voldemort changes his ways and helps them. With the Order, Dumbledore, the Death Eaters, and Voldemort helping him with Harry, what will happen when the Potters come back and demand that Harry is returned to them?

* * *

Prologue

"Ohana means family, family means nobody gets left behind. Or forgotten." - Lilo, from _Lilo and Stitch_.

A family always stays together.

A family never leaves anyone behind.

A family doesn't betray one another.

Most importantly, a family never abandons one of their own.

* * *

It was 4 days before they were supposedly 'murdered' that Lily and James were visited by Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore at their home in Godric's Hollow. Knocking on the front door, they were welcomed in by no one other than James Potter. With a sneer at Severus and a nod at Dumbledore, the man ushered the two wizards in before closing the door and guiding them to the living room of the house.

"Hello Headmaster. Hello Severus." Lily greeted when she saw the men enter the room with her husband. Severus greeted Lily with a mere nod while Dumbledore greeted "Hello, my dear girl."

Curious as to why her best friend and the Headmaster was here, Lily asked "What's going on?"

"Severus was told something crucial that must be acknowledged urgently." Dumbledore answered. Severus stopped looking around and spoke quietly "The Dark Lord informed me of his plan to kill your child."

"WHAT?!" James roared as he jumped to his feet with his wand in his hand. Severus looked at James dead in the eyes before repeating what he said slowly. Sinking down to the floor, Lily asked brokenheartedly "What? Why? What does he want with Harry? What are we going to do?"

"The Dark Lord has been informed of a prophecy that has said that he will be defeated by the one who is born at the end of July." Severus answered, blankly without any emotion. With tears streaming down her face, Lily looked at her husband and asked worriedly "James, what are we going to do?"

"I'll tell you what we're going to do! We're leaving Harry at the nearby orphanage then go into hiding!" James declared strongly. Hearing her husband's answer, Lily cried out "But he's our child!"

"I know he is, Lils. But if he stays with us, we may end up dying." James consoled his wife.

Lily let out a sob as she protested "He's still our child!"

James ran a hand through his hair and said quietly "We'll just leave him at an orphanage for the time being while we go into hiding! When it's safe again, we'll come back and get him."

"O-O-Okay." Lily agreed before getting to her feet. Turning around, she was greeted by the sight of her baby in her childhood friend's arms. Nervously, Lily asked "What are you doing with Harry? When did you get him?"

"After you agreed with your husband to dump your only child at an orphanage, I decided to keep Harry as my own. I mean, what's the point of a child not being loved by his own biological parents when he can be loved by a surrogate?" Severus sneered at Lily. The woman was no longer the woman he knew - the Lily he knew would never do such a thing.

"Fine! Take the damn child away!" James yelled and startled Harry from his sleep. Crying, he opened his big eyes to see a man looking back with blank eyes.

"Da?" Harry cooed curiously as he got hold of a strand of Severus's long dark hair and tugged.

"His first word." Lily whispered, her eyes wide. Harry was a year old, but for some reason, he had a harder time developing his vocabulary and speaking than a normal child. Lily and James had done whatever they could to help Harry improve, but their efforts were useless. So, they just left Harry to his baby cooing and gurgles.

James was trembling furiously - his child had called his rival 'da'.

"LEAVE AND NEVER RETURN!" James screamed. Severus looked up from the child, who looked like he was about to start crying in fear at the loud scream, and nodded his head at Albus before leaving the house with the child tucked safely in his arms. Turning back around, they saw a furious Albus Dumbledore glaring at them with icy blue eyes instead of his usual twinkling blue eyes.

"You two deserve to die." was all he said before he left the house himself and Disapparated back to Hogwarts. After he left the house, Severus looked down at the wide-awake child once more before Disapparating with a loud _CRACK_!

An hour later, the Potters disappeared and all that was left were two magical dummy clones of them.

When the world stopped spinning, he saw Snape Manor looming in front of him. With his head held high, he stepped into the manor and was greeted by the sight of the Dark Lord in his library with a book in his hands as he lounged on a couch with Nagini curled up by his feet.

"Milord." Severus greeted as he entered the library with the child in his arms. Voldemort looked up from the book to see his faithful servant with a baby in his arms and nodded before going back to his book.

HIS FAITHFUL SERVANT WITH A BABY IN HIS ARMS?!

Voldemort whipped his head up faster than necessary to stare at the now squirming child in his servant's arms.

"Who is the child, Severus?" Voldemort asked, his curiosity getting the better of him as he stood up from where he sat to walk over to Severus.

Bluntly, Severus answered "The child is Harry James Potter, son of James Potter and Lily Evans."

Voldemort's eyes widened before narrowing.

"Where did you get him? How did you get him? Why did you bring him here knowing my plans?" Voldemort continued asking, as he watched the baby. Harry cooed softly and lifted a chubby little hand up at him before putting it into his mouth and sucking on it.

"The Potters decided to get rid of their child, so they would remain safe. They were planning on leaving the child at an orphanage to go into hiding before I took the child away." Severus replied as Harry yawned then fell asleep.

"I am guessing that you are planning on raising him?" Voldemort murmured, softly as he looked at his servant and had to do a double take to make sure that he wasn't seeing Severus looking affectionately down at the bundled child in his arms. It's true that he - Tom Marvolo Riddle - is a Dark Lord, but that didn't mean he would go so far as to kill a fellow orphan.

"Of course I am.", Severus replied tersely before leaving Voldemort all alone in the library. After Severus left, Tom sat back down in his armchair and continued reading his book as he thought of what had happened in the last few days.

First, he had discovered that somebody had tampered with his mind and had gotten control of him just months ago but kept silent about it to his followers.

Second, he had killed the man who had been controlling him just moments ago before Severus had returned but after he had told Severus that he was planning on killing the Potters.

Third, his faithful follower had returned with Harry Potter in his arms and had just basically told him that he planned on keeping the baby.

What the bloody hell was he going to do now? And how was he going to reveal himself back to the Wizarding World?


	2. The Next Day (Part 1)

Disclaimer: I think everyone's memorized the thingy by now. Some characters/ideas/sentences/parts are from yaoigirl22 (on )

Warnings: Cursing from Voldemort, Severus, and other characters.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Next Day (Part 1)

The next morning, Severus awoke from the sounds of a baby stirring awake from its sleep. Sitting up, he turned his head to the right and was greeted with the sight of little baby Harry cooing at him softly while he played with his tiny feet. Lifting the child up, he smiled softly and quietly murmured a good morning to the child.

"Da!" Harry squealed as he was lifted high into the air. Lowering the child back into his arms, Severus quickly walked into the bathroom to wash Harry and himself. When he came back out into the bedroom, he let out a small noise of frustration when he realized that he didn't have any diapers or baby things for Harry. Sighing, he called out for his house-elf, Luna.

At once, the house-elf appeared and curtsied.

"You is called me, Master Severus?" Luna inquired as she lifted her head up and saw Harry in her master's arms. Severus saw the question in Luna's eyes and answered"The child is Harry Potter. His parents were going to dump him in an orphanage, so I took him."

Luna nodded in understanding - after all, her master was a kind man who was just badly misunderstood.

Curious as to why her master called her, she asked "What is you be needing Luna for, Master Severus?"

"I need you to take some money then go out and buy some baby things for Harry, Luna." Severus answered as Harry cooed at Luna and reached a tiny hand out to her.

"Yes, sir." Luna replied before Disapparating.

Harry blinked as the house-elf disappeared before his eyes. Startled, he began to coo questioningly at the man who was holding him. Severus couldn't help but chuckle before poking Harry's tummy gently. As a result, Harry giggled and tried to bat his surrogate father's hand away.

"It's time for breakfast, little one." Severus said quietly before leaving the room and heading downstairs into the kitchen with Harry tightly held in his arms.

* * *

After breakfast - a very messy breakfast - and a quick warm bath, Severus left Harry on a play-mat Luna had gotten while he went to get a book from the library. After checking that the play-mat had the necessary spells on it, he quickly walked into the library to get a random book. Coming back out, he saw that Harry was playing with his new rattle when a voice sounded from the fireplace.

Not sure who it could be, Severus fingered his wand in his robe pocket as his grip tightened on his precious child. Seeing that it was only the Headmaster, he waved his wand and allowed Albus Dumbledore to climb out of his fireplace.

"What are you doing here, Headmaster?" Severus asked in surprise. But before Albus could answer, his Floo went off again.

"Who is it this time?" Severus questioned curiously, but allowed the visitor to come through.

"Hello Severus." Lucius's voice could be heard as he climbed out of the fireplace with his 1 year old son in his arms and wife following him.

"What are you three doing here?" Severus asked, his annoyance clear in his voice and unconsciously moving closer to baby Harry, who was looking at the strangers with big questioning eyes.

"The Lord informed us all about you and Harry Potter, so we thought we should come visit. Not only that, you missed out on some vital information." Narcissa Malfoy answered as her eyes landed on Harry. Severus blinked before turning back to Albus and asked "Your purpose?"

Albus simply smiled and answered "I came to check on you two, of course."

Severus's eyes narrowed before he gestured for his guests to follow him to the living room. Sitting in an armchair, Severus watched as his guests seated themselves all around the room. Then at Harry's coos and gurgles, Severus sat Harry upright on his lap. Seeing the unfamiliar people, Harry whimpered a bit before he turned his head around to stare at his new father. Seeing his father's calm and blank look, Harry decided that the people were good and cooed at them. At once, Narcissa squealed and dashed over to coo over the small boy.

"You're so adorable, little one. How are you?" Narcissa cooed at the baby then took baby Harry out of Severus' arms without warning. Severus stared at the spot where his baby was sitting blankly, but decided not to kill Narcissa at the moment.

He was already turning into an overprotective parent, wasn't he?

Narcissa brought Harry back with her to her seat as Draco tried to get away from his father to look at Harry.

"Mama!" Draco cried when Harry looked at him. Narcissa smiled down at her own child as Harry tugged her hair before continuing her cooing at Harry.

"Why don't you take the children with you to another room?" Severus suggested. Narcissa nodded and scooped Draco up with her other arm before taking them to the dining room. Once Narcissa was gone with the children, Severus sighed before looking at the two wizards in front of him.

"What?" Severus snarled when he noticed that the two wizards were staring at him.

"Nothing, my dear boy, nothing at all." Albus replied as Lucius snickered.

Severus raised a brow before turning to Lucius and stating "Lucius, I need you to get me some adoption forms."

At once, Lucius stopped snickering and turned to look at Severus with confused eyes.

"Why do you need adoption forms?" Lucius asked.

"To make sure that the Potters can't get Harry." Severus answered just as Voldemort Apparated into the room.

At once, Lucius bowed as Severus merely nodded and Albus rose to his feet with his wand in his hand.

"Tom." Albus greeted as Voldemort said "Albus."

"You are not killing the child, Tom." Albus stated then jumped in surprise when Voldemort burst into laughter.

"Please, Headmaster, I have no need to kill an innocent child." Voldemort said after he was done laughing. Lucius stood up from his bow and smirked before asking "Do you really think Lord Voldemort really killed those people, Headmaster Albus?"

Albus stared in wide-eyed shock at Lucius and nodded before frowning. Lucius and Severus sighed despairingly as Voldemort chuckled before replying "You really need to get your facts straight before you begin accusing people, Headmaster. Please have a seat while I explain."

Hesitantly, Albus sat back down in the armchair he had been sitting in before while the man known as Voldemort, A.K.A. to him as Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr., began explaining.

"After you refused me a job as a teacher at Hogwarts, I began to travel around the world to seek for other jobs. I didn't want a job that wouldn't provide excitement or paperwork, so I travelled to Romania to see if I could help with the Dragon Breeders there. However while I was there, I fell under the control of a man named Edward Lettermore. He's not very well known, but that is to be expected since he was very powerful and was able to wipe any memories of him and any trace of him in the Wizarding World."

Voldemort paused for a second then continued "He used his control over me to kill those Muggles and other innocent children, but he can't really be blamed since the Dark Magic he had been using for a long time had begun to affect both his mind, body, and soul. Approximately 3 or so months ago, I broke free of his control and I went to confront him after he had issued me the order to kill the young Potter heir. Once there, he had enough sense left in himself to beg me to kill him and end his tyranny. And as he wished, I casted the Killing Curse and relieved him of the horrors of what he had done."

Finished with his explanation, Voldemort looked at the Headmaster to see his reaction and wasn't surprised in the least when he saw the old man pale and slightly shaking. His two followers also watched Albus Dumbledore with calculating (Severus) and uncertain (Lucius) eyes. A tense silence fell over the four wizards, but it was broken by the loud wail of a baby.

4 heads snapped around to see Narcissa rushing over to them, Harry crying loudly in her arms. At once, Harry was out of his arms and in Voldemort's when he was seen by the Lord. Harry's loud cries died down slowly until he wasn't crying anymore and he was cooing curiously up at Lord Voldemort. Severus could only sigh as all the wizards, the witch, and his godson crowd around Harry.

This has to happen now, doesn't it?

Having had enough, Severus grabbed hold of Lucius's hair and tugged harshly, earning himself a yelp of protest.

"Come on, you egotistical prat, go get me those adoption papers." was all Severus muttered as he threw some Floo powder in his fireplace then shouted "Ministry of Magic!", and tossed Lucius in.

Then turning back to the rest of his guests, Severus stiffened and grew angry when he heard the loud wails of his son. Sensing impending doom, Voldemort, Dumbledore, and Narcissa turned around to see a glaring and murderous Severus Snape.

"What the bloody hell did you three do?" Severus asked, his voice blank of any emotion. Normally, they didn't feel this small or powerless, but against an enraged and overprotective Severus, Voldemort and Dumbledore felt really small and powerless.

Severus waited a few seconds for them to answer, but took Harry from them anyway. In the safety comfort of his father's hold, Harry stopped crying and began to laugh and gurgle again. Everyone sighed in relief that Harry stopped crying, but gulped nervously when Severus glared at them.

Then without another word, father and son disappeared upstairs as Narcissa, Albus, and Voldemort exchanged looks of wonder between themselves.

"Never piss Severus off." Narcissa concluded.

"Never make Harry cry." Albus added.

"All of the above." Voldemort amended before leaving and going to his room.

"Well, I must be off. Have a good day, my dear girl, and you as well, Tom." Albus said as he waved goodbye to Voldemort, Draco, and Narcissa before leaving the house and Disapparating. Narcissa looked at her child before lifting him up and throwing some Floo powder into Severus' fireplace.

"Malfoy Manor!" called out Narcissa before she tightened her grip on her child and stepped into the fireplace. After they left their guests, Severus and Harry could be found in Severus's bedroom where Severus was putting Harry to sleep in his crib that Luna had bought.

"Sweet dreams, my little one." Severus whispered gently as he stroked Harry's hair soothingly before leaving the room and heading down to his potions lab.

* * *

A/N: How was the chapter? Let me know in a review!

 

 

 


	3. The Next Day Pt 2

A/N: Hi guys! I saw all of your comments and I can't believe how much you guys like this story! Thank you guys so much!

* * *

Chapter 3: The Next Day Pt 2

(Author's POV)

 

 To say that Sirius and Remus were pissed was an understatement.

 

To say that they were furious was another understatement.

 

But if you were to say that Sirius and Remus were livid enough to destroy a continent, you win our Jackpot, which is currently empty. Blame Harry for making me spend the money to get him stuff.

 

Sirius snarled angrily as he stomped up the staircase to the Headmaster's Room at Hogwarts, and following him was Remus and the rest of the Order.

 

Why?

 

Because the real Potters disappeared and there were dummy clones in their house while baby Harry was missing.

 

So who would know about such things?

 

The Headmaster, obviously.

 

When Sirius reached the door, he didn't bother to knock and simply stormed inside as a startled Albus looked up from the numerous stacks of papers on his desk. Seeing Sirius and the Order, he stood from his desk and greeted them all.

 

"Hello, my friends. To what do I owe this pleasurable visit?" Albus greeted, smiling at them all.

 

"Where's Lily and James? And where is my godson?" Sirius snarled. Albus blinked before asking "Didn't the two tell any of you?"

 

Remus shook his head with his confusion written all over his face. He wasn't the only one, though - everybody had a confused look on their face as they stared at the Headmaster questioningly. Seeing the confused faces, Albus cursed out the Potters in every language he knew.

 

In reality, he offered everyone a lemon drop before conjuring some sofas, couches, and armchairs.

 

"Please have a seat." was all Albus said as he sat back down behind the safety of his desk.

 

Taking in a deep breath, he began to tell the Order, Sirius, and Remus what happened the night he and Severus went to visit the Potters with very detailed descriptions of their reactions and their decisions. Once he was done telling the Order about what the Potters did, Albus took in a deep breath before telling them about what he had recently learned when he was at Snape Manor. After he finished the tale, he saw very dark looks of anger on each face.

 

"Where is Harry now?" Remus struggled to ask as his werewolf side tried to take over. He was relieved that the war was over, but he was angry at what his best friends did to his godson.

 

Sirius, on the other hand, just stood still next to Remus in shock at what he just found out.

 

"Harry is being watched over by Severus as Severus has taken the role of being Harry's surrogate father." Albus answered.

 

Wanting to see his godson, Remus tried to get his best friend out of shock and finally succeeded when he blasted a stream of icy cold water at Sirius' face. Sputtering and slightly cold from the water, Sirius glared at Remus but turned to look at the Headmaster instead.

 

"Where does Snape live?" Sirius asked, fearing that his childhood bullying victim may have done something harmful to Harry. He couldn't bring himself to hate his childhood target right now since his target had actually rescued his godson, but that didn't stop his irrational fear of thinking that Severus may have hurt baby Harry in some way. Albus looked at Sirius suspiciously before answering "Snape Manor."

 

Remus and possibly the rest of the Order blinked.

 

The Snapes had a manor?! Since when?!

 

He was about to ask the Headmaster something else when Sirius threw Floo powder into the fireplace and shouted out for Snape Manor before he stepped into the fireplace and was promptly transported to the Snape Manor fireplace.

 

Remus sighed before following his best mate and waited patiently until Severus allowed them through. Moments later, he could hear Severus' voice distinctly saying something and the next thing he knew was that he and Sirius were standing in front of Severus. Severus had his wand out in his hand as his eyes narrowed.

 

"Severus, we are here to see Harry only." Remus said, eying Severus' wand warily.

 

"Why should I let you?" Severus retorted, his voice icy cold. Sirius' eyes narrowed as well as he hissed "Harry is my godson! I have a right to see him!"

 

It was at that moment that Voldemort came downstairs in his old handsome form with Harry in his arms.

 

"Harry was crying for you, Severus." was all Voldemort said, handing the fussing baby over to Severus. Then with one look at Sirius and Remus, he disappeared back upstairs.

 

"What's he doing here?" Sirius asked, staring at the stairs that Voldemort had came from.

 

"The Dark Lord is having his home recreated, so he is staying here for the time." Severus answered as his child cooed and gurgled.

 

"Can I hold him?" Sirius asked, quietly. Remus and Severus looked at Sirius cautiously.

 

What was wrong with Sirius?

 

Nothing, he knew when he had to be respectful. Besides, he did learn a thing or two from his mother's manners and etiquette lessons.

 

Severus nodded and gently gave Harry over. Remus stared at Harry from over his best mate's shoulder and couldn't help the smile that came across his face when Harry giggled at the two. Severus stared at them for a few moments before disappearing back to his lab. Within minutes, he came back with a case.

Handing it over to Remus he said, "These are all the Wolfsbane Potions I have in stock now."

 

Remus stared in wide-eyed shock before thanking the potions master and taking the case. Harry watched with curious eyes at the exchange and reached for his father when he saw his father getting ready to leave again.

 

"He really likes you, doesn't he?" Remus mused as Severus took Harry from Sirius. The only reply he got was a shrug from a Severus and a gurgle from Harry.

 

"Can we visit?" Sirius asked as he and Remus got ready to leave.

 

"I do not see why you cannot. Although, I should inform you that I have adopted Harry." Severus answered as his two guests nodded then left with two loud CRACK!s. After his guests left, Severus sighed before going back upstairs and laying down with Harry on his large bed.

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Voldemort was having trouble with his feelings. Frustrated, he decided to summon Narcissa Malfoy, who was smirking when she arrived.

 

"I take it you are acknowledging your feelings for a certain raven-haired man?" Narcissa asked, her smirk still in place. Voldemort glared at her until he sighed.

 

"I do not know what to make of them." Voldemort muttered. Narcissa cocked an eyebrow as she rolled her eyes.

 

Men could be so dense sometimes.

 

Knowing that she wasn't going to be able to do it alone, she summoned her a neutral friend of hers - Healer Steven - appeared with a loud CRACK!

 

"Is he denying or confirming?" Jacob asked as soon as he saw Voldemort and Narcissa.

 

"Neither." Narcissa answered as she greeted the healer with a hug.

 

"It's already been months since you decided to stay here and still nothing?!" Jacob exclaimed. Voldemort could sigh again as his thoughts went back to his potions master.

 

Seeing Voldemort's depressed look, Narcissa and Jacob exchanged evil looks as the two began plotting the best ways to get the two men together.

* * *

 

A/N: Leave moi a review please? Pretty please with a cherry (or whatever it is you like) on top?


	4. Scheming Plan "A"

Chapter 4: Scheming Plan "A"

* * *

(Author's POV)

 

It is a proven fact that Narcissa Malfoy, wife of Lord Lucius Malfoy and mother of Draco Malfoy, is a scary and evil woman when she was mad. She was noticeably worse when she was plotting something with one of her friends, meaning Healer Steven.

 

Trust me, I barely made it out of her house alive and breathing.

 

But right now, scary and evil couldn't even begin to describe the beautiful Lady Malfoy. She was downright frightening at this moment.

 

What was she doing, you ask?

 

Why, she was simply having tea with Steven while they plotted their many schemes on getting a certain Lord and his Potions Master together in the Malfoy Manor's parlour. They weren't doing anything wrong.

 

Nope, not at all.

 

"Maybe we should lock the two in a room somewhere and Charm it so that they can't get out until they confess their feelings to one another." Steven suggested as he ate a cookie from his seat on one of the many armchairs in the room. 

 

"Or we kidnap Severus and lie to the Lord that he was abducted and have the Lord rescue him." Narcissa countered as her lips twisted into a smirk while a house-elf brought them a plate of biscuits. She sat directly across from Steven and ran different plans through her head.

 

Kidnapping Severus is hard, so that would be out of the question. It's not that she was weak, but Severus's temper could rival her own. The last time that happened, no one could go near the man without having to prepare to run for their lives.

 

Not fun.

 

"Matchmaking is harder than it looks." Steven muttered as he sipped his tea. Narcissa snorted daintily and replied "Now you feel the pain I feel when I have to get a couple together."

 

Steven raised a brow and decided that it would better that he didn't ask. After all, he didn't want - and never would want - the woman's wrath on himself.

 

However, this was something that had to be taken care of at once! Voldemort and Severus had to be together soon!

 

Everyone could sense the love between the two and it was already hard enough that Steven had to to restrain himself from mashing their heads together in a kiss. At the thought, Jacob smiled evilly and in turn, Narcissa raised a brow.

"What?" Narcissa asked as she watched Steven suspiciously.

"I know the perfect way to get the two together." was her answer from Steven. Narcissa's eyes widened in happiness before she grinned and clapped her hands gleefully.

"Do tell." Narcissa murmured as different scenarios of Voldemort and Severus ran through her mind. Steven stood up from his seat, walked over to Narcissa, and whispered his plan to her. All the while, Narcissa's eyes narrowed more and more as an evil smirk stretched across her beautiful face.

 

Oh, this is going to be fun.

 

After Steven was done whispering his plan, he said goodbye to Narcissa and Disapparated back to St. Mungos for work.

 

As soon as Steven left, Lucius Malfoy came into the room with Draco in his arms. Seeing the smirk on his wife's face, he asked warily "What are you up to now, dearest?"

 

Narcissa blinked as she looked at her husband and child before smiling and shaking her head. "It's nothing, love."

 

Narcissa answered as she took her child from her husband and pressed a loving kiss onto Draco's forehead as he chewed on her hair.

 

Lucius eyed his wife carefully.

 

Just because he was a man doesn't mean that he didn't know when his wife was up to something. Hopefully, it wasn't one of her crazy schemes to get a couple together. The last few schemes hadn't worked and she had sulked for weeks.

 

Don't get him wrong, he loved his wife, but she scared him sometimes. 

 

"Lucius, dear, what would you say if we went on a vacation with our friends?" Narcissa asked, suddenly. Startled by the question, Lucius nearly dropped the cookie he had in his hands onto the floor before regaining his composure.

 

"Sweetheart, is this one of your schemes again?" Lucius asked, cautiously. Narcissa shook her head, her hair flying out of her bun and making Draco squeal in delight as he tried to catch the hair. Lucius sighed and said "If it makes you happy, fine."

 

Narcissa smiled happily as she pecked her husband's lips before cooing at Draco and going upstairs. Lucius could only sigh despairingly at what he had agreed to.

 

Why had he said yes?

 


	5. Covincing Severus

Chapter 5: Convincing Severus

 

 

 

(Or could be read as "Kidnapping Severus and Harry")

* * *

 

The next day, Lucius was forced to convince Severus to go on the vacation while his darling wife asked the Lord.

 

Yup, he was going to convince Severus.

 

And by convince, we all know that Severus and Harry will be kidnapped by the Malfoys to go on the vacation whether they wanted to or not.

 

Right now, Lucius was standing in the living room of Snape Manor with Severus and Harry. Severus gestured for his guest to sit whilst he sat down on a nearby armchair with his child on his lap. Harry made random noises and kept himself entertained by trying to eat his toes and his stuffed animal bear while he watched his father and the blonde-haired man converse.

 

"What is it you want, prat?" Severus asked, ready to hex/curse the man if the man tried anything funny. And by funny, we all know that meant that if Lucius tried to convince him to do anything stupid.

 

Lucius smiled innocently before replying "It's not what I want, Severus. It's what Narcissa wants."

 

Severus couldn't help but snicker inwardly to himself. Lucius was so whipped, it was sad, but it made such great entertainment!

 

But what the hell did Narcissa want this time?

 

Hopefully, she didn't want him to brew love potions for her again. Last time that happened, not very pretty things happened.

 

Not pretty at all.

 

And it was ordered that the 'incident' was never to be spoken of again.

 

Ever.

 

Or else they'll face the wrath of a pissed off Severus Tobias Snape, who was much worse than a normal pissed-off Snape.

 

"And what is it that your dearest darling wife wants this time?" Severus inquired, his voice blank of any emotion. Lucius took his wand out and braced himself for any hexes, curses, or spells that Severus would cast at him when he told him. Lucius drew in a deep breath and said "Narcissa wants you two to come on a vacation with us."

 

Severus blinked as Harry cooed and gurgled curiously. Narcissa wanted what?

 

Severus narrowed his eyes suspiciously as he asked "What is she up to?"

 

Lucius shrugged to show that he had no idea and didn't want to. His wife was evil when she wanted to be, but there was no telling what she was up to.

 

"So, will you come?" Lucius asked as he crossed his fingers and prayed to all the gods he knew that Severus would agree.

 

"No."

 

And there goes his hopes and prayers.

 

All wasted by a simple answer.

 

"Why not?" Harry threw his bear at the blonde-haired man.

 

"Because." Lucius threw the bear back at Harry.

 

"Because why?" Harry chucked the bear at Lucius and squealed/laughed in delight when the bear hit Lucius's head.

 

"Because I said so." Lucius glared at the little boy laughing his friend's lap.

 

"That's not a good enough reason." Harry blinked at Lucius.

 

"It is for me." Severus summoned Harry's bear back to Harry.

 

"Please?" Harry threw the bear at Lucius again.

 

"No." Lucius threw the bear back at Harry.

 

"Please?" Harry gave an indignant cry and threw the bear onto the floor.

 

"It's not happening." Severus refused to get the bear off the floor.

 

"What will it take for you to join us?" Narcissa cut in as she came into the room with the Lord behind her.

 

Her answer was a shrug as Harry gave them a sunny smile.

 

"Just this once, please?" Narcissa begged with tears in her eyes. Matchmaking is a hell of a lot harder when it came to Severus over anybody else, he could be so stubborn.

 

"Why?" Severus asked, tired and wishing that this conversation ended soon.

 

"So, we can spend time together!" Narcissa answered. Severus stared at her for a few seconds before sighing and nodding his consent, he did not feel like putting up with their whining anymore. Besides, the Lord was there and....

 

Severus stiffened slightly as he registered what he just thought to himself.

 

Why was he thinking about the Lord and what difference did it make that the Lord was in the same room as him?

* * *

 

Even though Narcissa told them that they had 2 days to pack all their clothes and necessities, Severus was at a loss at what to pack. He already finished packing Harry's things, but he had no idea what to pack for himself.

 

Lady Malfoy could've at least told them how long the vacation was, but nope.

 

Fearing the worst, Severus summoned Luna and asked her to pack enough of his clothes for two or so months. Obediently, Luna nodded and got to work immediately. Severus nodded absentmindedly to himself before gathering Harry up in his arms and walking down to the library.

 

"Master?" Luna asked her voice quiet and timid. Severus was currently reading a book while his son played with a few toys on a blanket on the floor. Looking up, Severus arched a brow for her to continue.

 

"Are we moving?" Luna blurted out, her big green eyes wide. Severus blinked and shook his head. Turning back to his book, Severus answered "No, we are not moving, Luna. Lady Malfoy has simply invited Harry and I to join her family and the Lord on a vacation."

 

Luna blinked and nodded once before bowing and leaving her Master and Young Master alone in the library.

 

"Da!" Harry gurgled as he lifted one of his toys with a chubby hand. Severus looked from his book to his baby and gave a small smile to his precious baby boy. Merlin, it had only been a couple of days and yet, the baby was already so dear to him.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Tom was in his room with his emotions running riot all over the place.

 

Earlier, when he had followed Narcissa downstairs, he had had a hard time not begging Severus to join them in the vacation. He really wanted Severus to be there with him.

 

Him?

 

No, them.

 

Them, yes, them.

 

Why?

 

Because it wouldn't feel right if Severus wasn't there. So, he had simply remained quiet as he prayed to all the Gods he knew that Severus would say 'yes'.

 

Apparently, the Gods must have taken pity on him because Severus had agreed.

 

Right now, his clothes were already packed, but Nagini was to stay back here at Snape Manor lest she caused a riot.

 

Moaning slightly, Tom fell back on his bed, knowing that he was at a loss of what to do.

 


	6. Vacation Time?

A/N: Hi Everybody! I'm sorry I haven't updated this story in a while, but I was stuck and I didn't know how to continue, but I figured it out and I hope you guys enjoy!

P.S. This entire story will probably in my point of view!

P.S.S. I have no idea what babies do at certain ages, so I'm just gonna wing this.

Chapter 6: Vacation Time?

 

(Author's POV)

* * *

"That is it! We are leaving!"

"Severus, calm down! Let's not be hasty now!"

"Harry and I are leaving and that is final!"

"Severus Tobias Snape! Calm down this instant!

"You are not my mother, Narcissa! we are leaving and that is it!"

 

Tom Marvolo Riddle and Lucius Malfoy both watched with wide eyes as the Potions Master and Lady Malfoy began screaming at each other. Pulling his wand out, Severus hissed "I am leaving and that is final, Narcissa Eleanor Malfoy!"

 

"You are overreacting! Just calm down, Severus!" Narcissa shouted, pulling out her own wand. Glaring at Severus, she thought 'Merlin, help me! This man is far more stubborn than a mule!'

 

"Is this considered a normal thing amongst my followers?" Tom asked Lucius curiously, his dark human eyes glittering with amusement and curiosity. Beside him, Lucius sighed regretfully before answering "Unfortunately, yes. This happens at least 3 or 4 times a day. They argue over the strangest things."

 

Which was true.

 

After all, Lucius had caught them screaming at each other over whether or not black was a suitable color for Severus to wear during the length of their vacation just 2 days ago.

 

Thankfully, Draco and Harry were now asleep with silence spells protecting their young ears from any foul language that may slip from the mouths of the two arguing adults.

 

What happened, you ask?

 

Let's go back a few hours, shall we? 

* * *

 

  ** _*Flashback*_**

_It had been a few days into their vacation and tion and over the few days, Narcissa had done everything she could to either get Tom to admit his feelings to Severus, Severs to admit he had any feelings for the Dark Lord, or get the two of them to spend time with each other without anyone bothering/interrupting them. So far, she was unsuccessful._

 

_Until today._

 

 _She had managed to grab her husband, Harry, and Draco out of the hotel to explore a part of the resort while Severus and Tom continued to sleep_. _Now, I know what you're thinking - what man willingly wakes up at whatever godforsaken time in the morning that their wife wants them to?_

 

_Well, who said Lucius woke up willingly?_

 

_That's right, folks!_

 

_Narcissa had threatened to make him sleep on the sofa in the entertainment room if he didn't wake up._

 

_Well, would you rather sleep in a comfy bed with your wife or on a uncomfortable sofa without your wife?_

 

_Yeah, that's what I thought._

 

_So Severus and Tom were forced to make small talk with each other while they ate breakfast and it had to be the most awkward thing the two of them had ever endured. Well, it was sort of amusing to Severus since he was making little minor slip ups with his food that made Tom blush. It surprised Severus multiple times that Tom had enough self control to keep ahold of his magic when an homophobic man began to insult them and when 5 different men had openly flirted with him._

 

_'Why does everyone keep thinking that the Lord and I have feelings for each other or that we are together?' Severus thought to himself as he let Tom pull him quickly along the path back to their hotel. Lost in his thoughts, he was startled to find himself in Tom's room and that Tom was nowhere to be found._

 

_"Milord?" Severus called out, his hand slipping into the front pocket of his robe that Narcissa had forced him to wear. A loud crash in the bedroom of the suite had him spinning around and running to the source of the crash. Opening the door, he was met with the sight of a shirtless Tom Marvolo Riddle and a overturned dresser. Cautiously, Severus made his way over to the enraged ex-Dark Lord. To Severus's utmost surprise, Tom rested his head on Severus's shoulder as Tom asked "Why? Why do you do this to me? Why do I have these feelings for you? You act like you know my feelings one minute and then you act like you have no idea the next. Tell me, Severus, what you truly feel about me."_

 

_'How did he feel about the Lord?' Severus thought to himself. Yes, he had feelings for Tom - the romantic kind. But he never thought that Tom would have the same feelings for him. Now, he was standing with Tom's head resting on his shoulder._

with a grou

_"I....I have the same feelings for you as well, Tom." Severus said so quietly that Tom would've missed it had he not been resting his head on Severus' shoulder. The two of them stood still in that position for some time before the door was flung open by an hysterical Narcissa Malfoy who shouted "DRACO AND HARRY ARE MISSING!"_

 

_Severus spun around to face the Malfoys, his fear and distress rolling off of him in great waves. He seemed to have forgotten that Tom's head was resting on his shoulder and that resulted in Tom nearly falling on to his face had he not caught himself in time._

 

_"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY'RE MISSING?!" Severus screamed, his eyes flashing angrily and his voice was panicked. Equally panicked, Narcissa screamed back "WE LOOKED AWAY FOR ONE SECOND - **ONE SECOND!** \- AND THEY DISAPPEARED!"_

 

_"Alright, that's enough hysteria. Calm down and take some deep breaths.", Tom said calmly, slightly afraid of his Severus and definitely afraid of the hysterical Lady Malfoy. Said Potions Master and Lady turned their heads around to glare at him and Tom tried not to flinch from their cold gazes. Clearing his throat, he continued "The babies couldn't have gone far. They can't even crawl, so they're nearby."_

 

_Hearing that, Severus and Narcissa calmed down slightly before the two of them looked at one another and ran out of the room and possibly out of the hotel, leaving Lucius Malfoy and Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr still standing in the room blankly. Looking at each other, the two of them ran out of the room as well and followed their respective other out of the hotel and to where the Malfoys had been last with the babies._

 

 _Not soon after, they_ _found the babies playing_ _with a small group of 4 teenage vampires, 2 girls and 2 males, a few feet away from where the Malfoys had been playing on the beach. One of the males looked up at them and bared his fangs menacingly while the other male asked curiously "Who are you lot?"_

 

_"We are the Malfoys and that is our son you have with you." Narcissa answered, her eyes unmoving from Draco, who turned his head around to smile happily at his mother. The girls who were playing with the babies looked at each other with confused eyes before one of the girls looked back over and asked "What do you mean? They were all alone when Lerisa found them."_

 

_"Um...about that, I may have lied a little." the other female vampire murmured, shyly. 7 heads spun around to stare at the fidgeting vampire girl, who burst out "You all know how much I want a child of my own and then I saw them and I couldn't help myself! I took them!"_

 

_"Lerisa, you are in so much trouble." the vampire male, who had bared his fangs at the wizards and witch, hissed while the other two vampires grabbed the babies and handed them back to their respectful parent._

 

_"We apologize for Lerisa's behavior, she tends to be like this when she sees babies or children." the two vampires apologized. Severus nodded his head at them, not really caring what they were saying after the apology since he was more focused on his baby in his arms. The Malfoys nodded understandingly before the vampires said goodbye and seemingly vanished right in front of their eyes._

 

_After the vampires were gone, the wizards and witch headed back to their hotel, where the yelling between Narcissa Malfoy and Severus Snape began._

* * *

 

 

Now the wizard and witch were resting against each other, the two of them tired out by the events that had taken place today. Narcissa rested her head on Severus' shoulder and Severus' head rested against a sofa cushion.

 

Lucius and Tom had left the room a little while ago to check on the babies, so imagine their surprise when they returned to their respective others and found them asleep.

 

Amusing, isn't it?


	7. Werewolves and Babies

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated, but I've been having doing volunteer work for school and I have had absolutely no time to update at all. Not to mention, I had no inspiration and blah blah blah, but I have this chapter for you guys. I hope you guys enjoy!\

 

Chapter 7: Werewolves and Babies

(Author's POV)

 

it's been a few days since Severus and Harry came back from their semi-disastrous vacation with the Malfoys and Voldemort. Right now, it was early in the morning when Severus was awakened by loud knocking at his door.

 

Muttering to himself about how he needed to make a sign that warned people to stay away unless they wanted to die, Severus changed into his usual black robes and slipped into a pair of slippers before he checked on Harry and left his bedroom.

 

As he walked downstairs, the knocking seemed to get louder and louder until Severus just practically ran all the way down and flung his door open to reveal a rain-soaked Fenrir Greyback. Looking at the werewolf with an arched eyebrow, Severus asked "Why are you here, mutt?"

 

Fenrir gave the Potions Master a toothy grin before answering "I need your advice and help."

 

Severus gave the werewolf pack leader an incredulous look before ushering the drenched man in. Once Fenrir was inside, Severus closed the door and casted several spells on the werewolf to dry him and change him into comfier clothing.

 

"Thanks." Fenrir said gruffly, unused to receiving help. Severus nodded before gesturing for the werewolf to follow him into the library. After they arrived in the library, Severus used wandless magic to light the fireplace and told Fenrir to have a seat. Slightly uncomfortable, Fenrir took a seat in an armchair while Severus made himself comfortable on the sofa. Then, Severus called for Luna.

 

At once, the house-elf popped in and asked in her squeaky voice "Yes, Master Severus?"

 

"What do you want to drink, mutt?" Severus asked Fenrir, who answered "Coffee with cream and sugar."

 

"Luna, please bring us a cup of tea and a cup of coffee with cream and sugar." Severus told the elf. Luna nodded and popped away, only to return in a few minutes with the drinks. Severus thanked the elf and placed the tray with the drinks on the mahogany table before taking his tea.

 

Fenrir did the same and then, Severus asked the werewolf what it was that Fenrir needed him for.

 

"Some of the pups and women are sick, do you have any potions that will help with their fevers and coughing?" Fenrir asked, still uncomfortable with asking the Potions Master for help. Severus blinked in surprise before taking a sip of his tea and nodding.

 

"Wait here." Severus told the werewolf before he left the library to go to his lab.

 

 

 *Time Skip (10 minutes)*

 

Severus had gathered all of his potions that helped reduce fevers and help with coughing and packed them into a large trunk. Then using wandless magic once again, Severus levitated the trunk to follow him into the library, where he saw Fenrir walking around with Harry in his arms.

 

"Why do you have my son?" Severus asked, staring at the strange scene in front of him. He knew that as Alpha, Fenrir had helped with the pups when they transformed and whatnot, but for him to actually see Fenrir walking around with Harry?

 

That was a whole new level of weird and strange. 

 

"I heard the young one whimpering,so I brought him down here." Fenrir answered, unembarrassed about being caught with a baby in his arms.

 

'Oh, so he's embarrassed with asking me for help, but he's fine with getting caught with a baby in his arms?' Severus thought to himself. Rolling his eyes, Severus set the trunk down and said "All the potions you need is in the trunk."

 

Fenrir nodded and thanked Severus before giving Harry back to his father and lifting the trunk up.

 

"No need to show me out." Fenrir said gruffly before leaving the library.

 

Harry patted his father's face with a pudgy hand and gurgled happily when Severus looked at him. a


	8. Hey Guys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I have some news...

Hi everybody, I am still alive as you can see but I have good news and bad news for you all so please bear with me.

The good news is that I haven't lost my passion for writing, I am actually just hand writing all of the new chapters for my works.

The bad news is that my family and I have been going through some hard times financially, which has lead to me working for the majority of the past year and to this day because my grandfather recently passed away, my grandmother needed to get surgery done in order to remove a brain tumor, and my father has lost his job. On top of everything, we have been struggling with my college tuition because it has increased significantly than what we were prepared for and we don't know if I'll be able to finish this school year.

Since we are desperate for help at this point, I decided to create a GoFundMe to help out with the college tuition situation and I will be eternally grateful to any and all of you who are willing to help me and my family out in our time of need or at least spread the word. The link to my GoFundMe is https://www.gofundme.com/w26utf-please-help-me-with-my-tuition

I am hoping to have majority of the money collected by the 25th of February, so I can then at least attempt to post the new chapters I have ready for you all to read. And I want to thank you all for supporting my stories, reading them, commenting; you guys are just the absolute best and you all are always make me smile even in the darkest of times and I am forever grateful to have all of my readers supporting me <3 

Thank you all so much! I love you all!


End file.
